


La petite fille et la science

by Nelja



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Science
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques drabbles sur Kat et quelques expérimentations !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Je vole !

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tom Siddell.

La première fois que Kat essaie de voler, elle a sept ans.

Elle manque de plumes, mais tant pis, les chauve-souris sont cool aussi (comme Batman).

Elle court, prend son élan, et ça marche, ça marche, elle vole !

Avant de tomber, bien sûr.

Elle crie, ses parents affolés accourent. "On ne décolle jamais, jamais, d'une hauteur... oh, tu es montée toute seule, c'est... non, pas bien !"

Anja soigne Kat avec du mercurochrome et un bisou. "La prochaine fois, demande-nous d'aider." 

Kat sourit.

Cela fait un peu mal, mais ses parents sont fantastiques, et elle vole.


	2. Vérin hydraulique

Et si Kat modifiait un peu ce vérin hydraulique, juste pour voir ? Laisser à ce robot plus de degrés de liberté dans ses articulations, ça ne peut pas faire de mal...

Le lendemain, des robots se massent devant sa porte. 

"Vous savez, celui que vous avez réparé hier. Vous avez fait une modification supplémentaire..."

"Oui..." Kat réalise, s'inquiète soudain. "Un accident, des effets secondaires ?"

"Oh non !" Tous lèvent les bras en choeur. "S'il vous plait, nous voulons pouvoir danser aussi !"

Kat sourit, remonte ses manches.

Elle ne danse même pas elle-même, mais ça, oui, elle peut le faire !


End file.
